Recently, silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, hereinafter simply referred to a light-sensitive material, is usually conveyed automatically from the step of exposure to that of the completion of processing. Light-sensitive material is improved to be high sensitive year by year. On the other hand, accompanied with raising in the sensitivity, a line-shaped blacken fogging, so called a scratch pressure mark, tend to be occurred, which is caused by scratching by a protrusion in the course of conveying the light-sensitive material. Such the phenomenon is intensively occurred when a hydrazine compound is used in a high sensitive light-sensitive material as an agent for obtaining an extremely high contrast. Such the problem is a serious impediment in the extremely high contrast light-sensitive material for image output, the use of which is extended for responding to FM screening and a high precise printing technology. Accordingly, improvement of such the problem has be strongly demanded.
As a method for raising the resistivity of the light-sensitive material against pressure, a method for decreasing the surface friction of the light-sensitive material by the use of a matting agent or a lubricant in the surface layer, or a method by controlling the stiffness of the binder, have been known. However, effects of these methods is sufficient not always, and further improvement has been demanded.